<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【勋兴】后来的我们 by DimpleHolic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711387">【勋兴】后来的我们</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimpleHolic/pseuds/DimpleHolic'>DimpleHolic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimpleHolic/pseuds/DimpleHolic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伪现背 分手之后的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【勋兴】后来的我们</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>之后的很久 我都克制着不去想你<br/>可是春天的柳叶总是像你的眼睛<br/>夏天的风始终带着你的味道<br/>秋天的云老是我们一起拍的那朵<br/>即便是现在 萧瑟的冬天 北京城里还满是烤红薯的香味</p>
<p>张艺兴扯下墨镜用袖口擦了擦上面的污渍，又翻过手腕看了看时间，情绪不像是期待，但绝不是焦急</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“艺兴呀，世勋下周在北京有一个红毯，当天去第二天回，你要最近不太忙我就和经纪人说不安排车了啊，正好你们也好久没见了。最近成员们solo好多事儿，用一下你的人和车，下回来首尔请你吃饭啊！”<br/>队长电话打过来的时候，张艺兴张张口不知道怎么回答，最后还是简短的嗯了一声。</p>
<p>他们分开的事儿谁也没说，总归不是什么好事。</p>
<p>成年人的分手挺简单的，彼此确认了艺人的身份没法更好地继续，一通电话之后就剪断了手上牵的红绳，了无羁绊的样子。午夜梦回湿了眼眶的时刻？或许有吧，还好行程很多，这几年张艺兴觉都没怎么睡够，梦就更少了。即便有偶尔回到韩国的时候，为了方便也都住在酒店，从来也都如此，没人细究。本以为那小子和他们朝夕相处的，找个合适的当口就说了，也免得他不善于回应安慰和关怀，闹不好还要当着成员们掉眼泪。</p>
<p>没想到俩人分开，和俩人当年在一起，都成了秘密。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“老位置”<br/>张艺兴给吴世勋传了条讯息过去，分手之后他们彼此屏蔽了所有的动态更新，但联络方式没删。也许不是朋友吧，但至少还是同事。最别扭是和成员们视讯电话的时候，有时候突然说起对方，或者直截了当的就把吴世勋拽到镜头之中，两人都是心头一梗，不痛不痒的打个招呼。</p>
<p>“马上到 久等了”<br/>两人空空荡荡的聊天记录上只躺着这么两句熟悉却又客套的句子。<br/>张艺兴解开车锁，又窝回到车座里。</p>
<p>吴世勋显然没想到张艺兴会自己开车来接他，站在门口想了想还是拉开了副驾的门。<br/>哥。<br/>张艺兴看了他一眼，轻轻说了一声好久不见。<br/>是中文，但是吴世勋听得懂。</p>
<p>吴世勋懂事地捡起了话题，从边伯贤如何耍宝到朴灿烈又有了什么糗事，甚至钟仁的小侄子换了几颗牙也当成了头版头条来说。<br/>下午的北京交通很好，从机场到活动的酒店也不算远的距离。<br/>终于熬到了目的地，没说一句你好吗也没讲自己的一丝一毫。<br/>黑色的幻影稳稳地停在酒店地下车库的角落里，吴世勋从包里抓出两盒黄油杏仁塞给张艺兴，给你带的，记得你爱吃。<br/>张艺兴接过来，看了看，却没抬眼看他：“着急走吗？”<br/>吴世勋楞了一下，挂上门把的手偷偷收回到身边，四点半上妆，还有一阵。<br/>张艺兴点点头，熟练的摸出一根烟点上，指尖一下下地敲着方向盘。<br/>其实只有两秒的沉默，但是吴世勋慌慌张张地打破了它。</p>
<p>哥你记不记得以前宿舍跑来过一只流浪猫，灿烈还好好的喂过一阵子。<br/>嗯，记得。<br/>后来喂着喂着跑了，灿烈还不开心了好几个月。<br/>是啊，灿烈很喜欢小动物的。<br/>前一阵它居然回来了！还带了两只小猫来！<br/>是吗？它的小孩吗？<br/>应该是，反正就赖着灿烈不走啦，这回把他高兴坏了，每天又当爹又当妈的。</p>
<p>张艺兴轻轻的笑了两声，眼睛都弯成小月牙，右边脸颊的酒窝用余光都能看见。吴世勋却没敢看，盯着车前的白墙，又搜刮出另一个故事来讲。<br/>一个接一个，像新奇的小朋友第一天从幼儿园回家那样，他说什么，张艺兴都会回应，有时候笑，有时候顺着提一个问题让吴世勋继续讲下去。<br/>烟抽了三根，张艺兴没开窗，蜜桃薄荷味道轻轻的萦绕在车里。<br/>小区保洁阿姨和保安大叔谈恋爱又分手的事儿都讲完了，吴世勋落下最后一个音，沉默了半晌，抓起两人中间放着的矿泉水来喝。</p>
<p>“我前一阵拍戏加了个动作”，张艺兴像是看穿了他见底的故事大全，熄了烟开口。烟草熏过的嗓音加了几分磁性进去，恍惚间好像不再是多年前围着他的红围巾在镜头前偷笑的少年。只是张艺兴偏头望过来的时候，眼里还是水盈盈地倒映着自己的脸。<br/>“我们仨在车里，诶呦网上有一个很火的表情包不知道你看过没有，反正我们仨就一起晃头，很得意的那种，就像Lucky One咱们开头那样。”<br/>“哈哈，Lucky One 已经不唱好多年。”<br/>“对啊谁让你们演唱会就光玩玩具不唱歌的，最后就只剩晃头了。”<br/>“哈哈哈有一次D.O.哥弄了个玩具现场翻车，然后就你和Kai两个人还能一本正经的晃头。”<br/>说着吴世勋好像要重现当时的场景似的，在车里做起了Lucky One的经典动作。<br/>“你说你那时候怎么那么皮？嗯？”张艺兴突然倾身过来，右臂娴熟地环住正左右作乱的脖子，指尖推起吴世勋的下巴让他看着自己。<br/>一瞬间打碎的安全距离让吴世勋猜不到对方是什么情感，也想不好下一步的反应，就地耍起赖皮想拖延一丁点思考时间。<br/>“我就皮，我就皮。”吴世勋闹着似乎要挣脱张艺兴的禁锢，却没使劲儿，只是耍宝一般地继续晃头，惹得张艺兴加重了手上的力度把他整个固定在副驾。</p>
<p>两个人的鼻息那么近。<br/>吴世勋一瞬间想了很多事儿，如果盯着他的嘴唇，大概就是索吻了，万一对方不是这个意思呢，如果别开看别处，那这个吻就真的凉了，自己岂不是很亏。<br/>权衡了一下，吴世勋决定直直地看着艺兴的眼睛。<br/>两个人就用这种极其暧昧又极其克制的姿势对峙了半分钟那么久。<br/>张艺兴突然松开他坐回驾驶位，时间正好指向四点三十分。</p>
<p>“那我……上去了？”<br/>“嗯，明天睡个懒觉，醒了叫我，我送你去机场。”</p>
<p>品牌方找他的电话适时地拨进来，吴世勋捞了包大踏步的走向电梯间，拐到张艺兴看不到地方胡乱的摇了摇头，自嘲自己不知道在期待什么。<br/>两人的鼻尖似乎都触碰到了一起，若是以前，吴世勋一定会冲上去吻他，夺回主动权地把他的张艺兴压|回到座位里面，禁锢住他的肩膀，强烈地、暴戾地抢夺彼此的呼吸，那才是他们相爱的方式。<br/>若是以前，他们一定会用这紧张却宝贵的时间冲进房间，不，可能不会去房间，就在车库，或者更早，在机场的时候。<br/>若是以前，他会头一天就飞过来。<br/>但是。<br/>“放松一点世勋，你看起来生气极了”化妆师姐姐调侃的声音才把吴世勋从思绪中拽回来一点。</p>
<p>彼时，张艺兴又缓缓抽了一支烟，其实他平常不抽这么凶。<br/>他刻意控制自己不去回想刚刚这里发生的事情，更不提曾经，但还是拆了一包黄油杏仁坐在车里默默地磕完了一整包才发动车子离开。</p>
<p>他是想亲我的吧？还是我想多了？<br/>不想亲我为什么搂我那么近啊？撩完了又装没事人一样是怎么回事啊<br/>如果吴世勋面前能有面镜子，他一定知道为什么红毯后的鸡尾酒会没人和他攀谈。<br/>倒也好，这样当他放下酒杯夺门而出的时候，也不用和谁解释什么了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以就当张艺兴停好车打算回去继续写歌的时候，只看到吴世勋带着精致的妆容穿着华丽的服饰站在工作室门口。<br/>张艺兴吓得顾不上儿女情长，赶紧开了门把吴世勋带进去。<br/>你怎么来的？<br/>有粉丝追你吗？<br/>有没有看到私生？<br/>我工作室和活动地点挺远的你怎么找到的？<br/>吴世勋就只是看着他，好像他才是听不懂韩语的那一个<br/>说话呀！<br/>张艺兴确实紧张的不行，右手搡了一把吴世勋的肩头，却被手疾眼快的捉住，还放在唇上轻轻的啄了一下</p>
<p>-你怎么回来的比我还晚？<br/>-我，我去办了点事<br/>-你吃杏仁了<br/>吴世勋挥一挥张艺兴还沾着痕迹的右手，伸出舌尖坏心眼的舔了一下，眼睛注视着张艺兴。<br/>张艺兴的表情复杂极了，吴世勋恨自己没什么丰富的辞藻来形容，好像是有些震惊，但是绝不是生气，又有点开心，但是不是会笑的那种，是会激动的那种。<br/>“甜。”吴世勋发表感言。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>张艺兴触电一般的抽回手指，握住吴世勋的脸颊狠狠地吻上去。<br/>但又不像是吻。<br/>像是两个血气方刚的男孩子打架，空下来的双手急切地撕扯对方的衣物，吴世勋穿着熨帖的套装，上面盘符错节着繁复的饰物，张艺兴急躁地扯掉它们，拽开衬衣的扣子，连袖扣也来不及拆，就硬生生地拽下来，吴世勋这边摸索着抽了张艺兴的腰带，一边左脚搭右脚地把鞋子蹬掉。两人唇舌之间像两头雄狮相互撕咬，灵活的小舌又像两条鱼追来逐去，绝不是温柔的调情——两人都用牙齿恶劣地刻画脸颊的线条，流不完的津液顺着嘴角落到下巴，又顺着漂亮的脖颈往下滑。<br/>脖子有些痒，激的张艺兴一个哆嗦，一只手顺着吴世勋的腰腹往下摸，先划过他漂亮的腹肌，然后是人鱼线，又在小腹狰狞的青筋上按了按，手指开始粗鲁地套弄对方已经昂扬的欲望。<br/>吴世勋打在他脸上的呼吸果然滞了一下。<br/>吴世勋轻轻扯了扯张艺兴的左胸，又伏在上面揉搓，心跳好快啊，想鼓擂似的。他挺了挺腰，把自己的那根往张艺兴的那根上面蹭，随着张艺兴套弄的节奏一下下地攻击已经流出清液的小眼。果不其然，身下作乱的手突然失了力道，吴世勋把自己的手抚上张艺兴的，带领他把两根并在一起前后撸动。<br/>张艺兴的眼睛本是闭起来的，睫毛是那么长那么好看，舒服的小泪珠凝在睫毛上像一颗一颗小钻石，此时倏地睁开，对上吴世勋珍视的眼睛，猛地抽出手抓住吴世勋的宽肩，推着他压在作曲室的桌子上。<br/>两人赤裸的身体紧贴在一起，张艺兴欺身压着吴世勋热烈的吻他，好像要把这几年的亲吻全都补回来。下体的两根随着身体的动作紧密的相互摩擦，吴世勋抹了一点清液就往张艺兴身后探去。<br/>才摸到张艺兴紧致的小穴，吴世勋眉毛紧紧的皱在一起，把热衷于接吻的张艺兴推开一点，“你没做过？” <br/>本来被推开的张艺兴有一点委屈，现在恼羞成怒地撑起上身，光着身子站在那里生气，场面一度有些诡异的滑稽。吴世勋用眼神打量了张艺兴因为情欲和不满微微泛着粉色的身子，走过去一把打横把张艺兴按在地上，掰开双腿就把腰卡了进去。<br/>火热的身体再次带着体重压上来，吴世勋在昏暗的灯光下托住张艺兴的后颈，想要生吞活剥了一样再次吻他，硬邦邦的茎身有一下没一下地戳在穴口上，吴世勋舔了舔指尖按下去急促地扩张。<br/>张艺兴被吻的昏天黑地，身体也渐渐积极的给出了回应，吴世勋手指抽出来的一瞬间，张艺兴甩来一句“戴套，脏啊——”<br/>吴世勋没给张艺兴说完的机会，徘徊在穴口的硬挺就突然顶了进去，没有足够的润滑，涨硬的性器只能挤进去一小截。<br/>张艺兴吃痛的叫了起来，鼻音听起来委屈极了，夹着的那根硬物更加膨胀了，被箍的严丝合缝，动弹不得。<br/>吴世勋再也不敢逗他了，吻上张艺兴的耳根，轻轻的留下一句“我只碰过你”，便按着张艺兴的腿要往外撤，张艺兴却反扣住吴世勋的手，按着自己的大腿分的更开。<br/>吴世勋就着这卡在半道上的姿势，浅浅地操弄起来，正好能照顾到张艺兴肉壁上那处敏感，他对这里的反应了如指掌，没几下，僵硬的内里就仿佛活过来一般热情的吸他。<br/>张艺兴受不了，大声的哭喊着，浑身触电般地绷紧，连带着裹紧了体内的火热。<br/>吴世勋被夹得长长的喘了一声，缓缓地抽出茎身，又猛地一冲到底，他抓紧张艺兴因为情欲而蜷缩的手指，耻骨撞在臀瓣上发出有节奏的响动，粗长的性器撑开穴里的嫩肉，发了疯一样的疯狂艹干。张艺兴配合地把双腿盘在吴世勋的蜂腰上，又觉得不够，又搭在对方的肩上，柔软的身子折成最迎合撞击的姿势。一股滚烫的淫水突然浇在肉棒上，刺激得那东西突突跳了两下，吴世勋感觉到一阵强烈的酥麻顺着脊背直达大脑，等反应过来才发现自己居然已经射了。</p>
<p>“……”<br/>“看来没骗我，是没做过。”<br/>张艺兴口气听起来有点讽刺，表情却是得意和自满的样子。<br/>“是太想你了”<br/>留在体内的白浆还没来得及流出去，吴世勋顺着这份润滑就又捅了进去，张艺兴瞪圆了眼睛弓起了身体，嘴巴半张着，倒吸了一口气。<br/>“哥不会以为我一次就够了吧”</p>
<p>吴世勋托起浑圆结实的臀肉，再狠狠地摔回到冰凉的地板上，激的张艺兴猛然收紧了浑身的筋骨，花穴也像小嘴一样卖力的嘬吸。吴世勋再次大力抽送起来，耻毛蹭的囊袋有轻微的刺痒，手指和了唾液在张艺兴的囊袋上抚摸，不时地套弄挺翘着的前端。张艺兴爽的脚趾都蜷缩起来，大腿根剧烈地颤抖。吴世勋知道这是他快到了，猛地抽出肉棒，跪在地上从头到脚颠倒了个方向，用小舌抵住张艺兴的马眼，同时把滚烫插进他狭窄湿润的喉咙。<br/>久久没得到抚慰的阴茎此时被温热包裹，酥痒的部位被柔软滚烫地舔舐，张艺兴很想呼喊出声，可是口中的巨物搅得他只能发出咿咿呀呀的哼哼。<br/>吴世勋一边操弄着张艺兴漂亮的嘴巴，一边舔弄着张艺兴脆弱的挺立，那地方被他舔的湿漉漉的，粉色娇嫩的阴茎泛起了热烈的潮红，肿肿胀胀的。他又把手指探进后穴，按着操弄的节奏压着那个突起的小点。<br/>手指突然被猛地夹紧，一股浓烈的膻腥味道在口中化开。<br/>张艺兴被他口射了。<br/>吴世勋从他身上下来，等张艺兴剧烈的喘了几口缓过了不应期，再次进入滚烫的甬道里冲刺。末了，吴世勋轻轻退出来的时候，盛不下的白浆顺着臀缝流出来，很久没释放的精液稠浓的很，黏在两人之间仿佛再也不让他们分开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>张艺兴累得眼睛都睁不开，吴世勋靠着他并排躺在地上，从地上扯了件不知是谁的衣服还是裤子盖在艺兴的肚子上，手臂越过身子攀住哥哥的肩膀，嘴巴一下下地啄锁骨上面雪白的肩窝。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“吴世勋”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“要是我直接回家了呢”<br/>“我爱你，张艺兴”<br/>“如果我在车库没留你呢”<br/>“我爱你，张艺兴”<br/>“如果没有这次活动呢”<br/>“……”<br/>“Ooh Sehun, 塞浪嘿”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>吴世勋紧了紧环着哥哥的手臂，轻轻地吻了吻艺兴的嘴角<br/>情人节快乐。<br/>今天，和过去的，和未来每一年的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>